Awful Sensor
by kous824
Summary: Spain, England dan Germany sudah terbiasa keluar minum bersama. Tapi tidak di saat hari kerja seperti ini. Apa yang membuat mereka harus bermabuk ria lagi. Kenapa France disebut-sebut! Berdasarkan blog Himaruya. Spain POV. Spain/UK/Germany. Review?


A/N : Berdasarkan update-an blog Himaruya tanggal 7 Oktober tentang 'Aku tak bisa membayangkan Spain, England dan Germany pergi minum bersama'. Yah, yang itu. Penasaran pengen baca fic atau ngeliat fanartnya. Belum nemu fic yang based story nya ini -kalau ada bisa rekomen?- karena itu saya akhirnya bikin sendiri.

Enjoy ya fanfic ini berdasarkan updatean itu. Semua dari POV nya Spain. Entah kenapa saya pikir cocok dan lucu aja buat temanya.

Tenang saja, pastinya bakal ada smut dan kegilaan di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Review?

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekazu.

Human names used.

(*****)

Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan bahwa Ludwig meneleponku siang-siang, mengajakku pergi minum. Di hari kerja seperti ini, malam ini juga.

"Kau yang ajak Arthur yah,"

"Hah? Jadi kau serius?" seruku dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Memang biasanya kami keluar minum dengan Arthur, tetapi berarti ajakan dia serius dong?

"Benar. Dan jangan salahkan aku, France yang menyuruhku,"

Oke, telepon ditutup. Sekarang aku mengerti, bukan karena Ludwig sedang 'tidak seperti biasanya', tetapi karena Francis. Mungkin dia terpaksa melakukan ini, mungkin Francis melakukan ancaman dengan menyebar foto-foto memalukannya. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dengan bawahannya Picardy. Yah, untunglah bukan aku, mungkin nama baikku bisa tercoreng lagi. Ohh nama baik..

Sekarang aku menekan nomor-nomor pada telepon. Seperti yang dikatakan Ludwig, aku harus menelepon Arthur akan kabar ini.

"Hola~!" seruku setelah kuyakin Arthur mengangkatnya.

"Cepat katakan urusanmu, aku harus menghadiri rapat dalam lima menit," Ah, sudah lama tak kudengar suara berat nan sinis itu.

Aku menaikkan kakiku di atas meja, kumainkan kabel telepon kantor itu. Sekarang pukul dua, berarti di London pukul satu. Seperti aku percaya perkataannya yang sok sibuk itu, "Sok sibuk kau Inglaterra! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu!"

"Iya cepat!"

Semakin membuatnya kesal semakin senang aku. "Tadi Germany meneleponku..."

"For Lord's sake, Antonio! Katakan saja!"

"Kau sibuk gak nanti malam?"

"Menurutmu gimana!"

"Yah kudoakan kau tidak sibuk..."

"..."

Sepertinya Arthur serius mengatakan keadaannya, maka dari itu aku akhirnya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan. Ajakan Francis dibalik Germany. Kukatakan juga padanya bahwa foto-foto pribadi akan terancam kerahasiannya.

"Akan kutelepon kau nanti.."

"Oke Arturo, tapi kau tak bisa menolak lho!"

Telepon ditutup.

(*****)

Pukul tiga, aku berangkat menuju rumahku yang asri nan nyaman. Di benakku sudah ada bantal dan kasur, ohh aku ingin siesta! _Hangover_ bersama Ludwig dan Arthur lalu ditambah Francis, wah pastinya akan melelahkan. Aku harus benar-benar melakukan siesta!

(*****)

Ludwig mengirimiku email, katanya kami harus berkumpul di Paris... oke, itu sudah kuduga. Pastinya tak jauh dari Paris.

Langsung kuambil one way ticket ke Paris. Tidak dengan kereta seperti biasa, tetapi langsung pesawat. Untungnya aku negara, memesan tiket bisa kapan saja, langsung terbang, VIP lagi!

Aku melihat jam tanganku yang sudah agak karatan. Sekitar 2 jam aku tidur siang, lebih lama 30 menit. Tetapi aku sengaja sih, untuk menyimpan tenaga untuk semalaman ini. Ohh iya, aku belum makan malam. Sehabis tidur, aku mandi lalu mengerjakan sisa-sisa laporan, Ludwig mengirimiku email pukul setengah tujuh. Dan kini jam tujuh kurang lima belas aku sudah dalam perjalanan ke paris.

Francis dan aku kan bersebelahan, tak sampai dua puluh menit aku sampai di bandara Paris. Tak lama juga aku bertemu sosok pirang itu, bukan, bukan Francis tapi Arthur. Dia selalu lebih awal seperti biasa! Eh tunggu, tumben lagi Ludwig belum datang. Urutannya pasti antara Arthur dan Ludwig.

"Kau datang juga..."

Aku tertegun, mataku lalu meneliti pakaian yang dipakai Arthur dari jari kaki ke ujung rambut. Kukira dia sibuk, tetapi kenapa sibuk berdandan, eh memakai baju trendy?

Arthur memakai jaket hitam tetapi tidak ditutupi kaos di dalamnya, terlihat jelas bendera Union Jack di kaos itu. Dia memakai kacamata yang tak jelas hitamnya* lalu topi coklat, untuk celana, dia memakai celana jins pendek. Ohh betisnya terlihat! Betisnya yang putih sekali..

"Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

Loh? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!

"Oh bagus, Francis tidak menyuruhmu,"

Ohh jadi ini karena Francis.

Untuk baju yang kupakai, tidak sebagus -dan semahal- dia. Hanya kemeja motif kotak dan celana panjang, warnanya senada coklat. Oke, dibanding dengan Arthur aku seperti gelandangan.. atau mungkin orang tua yang menemani anaknya yang tampan jalan-jalan di kota Paris.

Kulihat Arthur berjalan,

"Kita tidak menunggu Germany?"

"Germany sudah duluan, menunggu kita dengan Francis,"

"Ohh.." Apa ini jangan-jangan Arthur lebih tahu dari aku soal rencana kami nanti malam.

"Kau tahu apa yang direncanakan Francis?"

Ohh ya aku baru saja ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu, alis ulat bulu.

"Dia akan membuka sebuah bar di kota. Bar usahanya sendiri. Dan katanya dia ingin kita sebagai penikmat wine-wine bikinan -asli darinya- yang pertama. Sangat penting untuk promosi, makanya dia tak bisa menunda memanggil kita. Ohh dan soal uang, tentu saja kita akan diberi. Walaupun aku tak butuh-"

"Kenapa kita?" tuh kan Arthur tahu segalanya.

"Kenapa ya. Dia bilang dia ingin mereka yang profesional. Kau dengan tequila mu, Ludwig dengan birnya, lalu aku dengan ale."

Aku sepenuhnya tak mengerti soal profesional itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Francis melihat kami terlalu sering Hangover. Walaupun sudah jarang akhir-akhir ini sih...

Sebuah mobil yang dikhususkan buat kami mengantar kami ke tempat tujuan. Apa ya yang akan menanti aku, Arthur dan Ludwig. Tentunya Francis tak ingin kami hanya sebagai pencoba pertama, atau lebih-lebih mempromosikan. England merasakannya tidak ya, perasaan buruk ini.

Dia tampak agak keren malam ini... tampak lebih memikat... nah apa tujuan Francis menyuruhnya berpakaian seperti ini? Ini pertanda ada tujuan dibalik hanya berpromosi!


End file.
